Coragem à vista de perigo
by EvaAndHerAmaranth
Summary: Courage in the face of Danger. For when the Akatsuki want something, they get it. Unfortuantly, they didn't intend for another girl to 'tag' along. This time, courage might not only not be enough, but be their downfall as well.


**'Coragem à vista de perigo' is Finnish for 'Courage in the face of Danger' Sadly, I couldn't find it in Ghaelic, which was my intention, but I think this will do.  
The name Brina is 'Defender' in Celtic, and 'Strong' in Irish. 'Kurai' is 'Darkness' in Japanese**

**Well, Amaranth and Yours Truly (Eva) started this RP, and this is an (major) edit of it. So yeah, our first attempt at a Fanfiction. We're TRYING to be a little more original that some people (not pointing any fingers!) and all that jazz, _so_ ….let us know how we did, yea? Here goes nothing…..**

**Disclaimer: I own Brina. Amaranth owns Kurai. We. Don't. Own. Naruto. Get it? Got it. Good.**

* * *

Brina groaned softly-and finally woke, to sunlight streaming on her face, and turned her face into her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. She really, really, _really_ didn't want to get up.

But she finally did, with a regretful sigh, and sat up, stretching and giving a small hum of satisfaction as she heard joints from her back crack into place. She frowned, and sat back, with a small sigh.

"Now, what was it I was supposed to do again…?" She wondered aloud, tapping on finger against her chin before she stopped suddenly, and groaned. "Aw crap!" She exclaimed, scrambling up, and searching for clothes to throw on, and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, grabbing a few spare coins, dashing through the small hut, attempting not to trip on anything, and bolted out the door, dashing down the already people filled village, weaving around the familiar people-some of them calling her a good morning, others letting out a disgruntled cry as the girl dashed by them.

'_Crap, crap, crap!'_ she thought, taking a small shortcut through an alley, and out into a small set of huts, and ducking under clothes lines, until wooden huts and shacks turned into small shrubs and rocks, as she tore down the familiar path into the Waterfall Cave, attempting not to trip on the fairly large rocks that dotted the 'path' to her destination. "I'm screwed…" She muttered under her breath as she turned around another bend.

**XxX**

The dark haired girl crossed her arms, and huffed in irritation. "She's late!" She grumbled disgruntled, as she uncrossed her legs, and gracefully stood from her position on the floor in the cavern, carefully picked up her heavy back pack and headed for the exit."She was _supposed_ to be here an _hour _ago…" The girl complained aloud, but sighed, and started out of the cavern. Fine. If her friend wasn't coming to her, she was going to her friend. And making it very clear, that she was NOT happy, she added in afterthought.

She sighed, and carefully avoided the large rocks, and over some of the mini boulders, and began the trek back to the village-only to hear the sound of running feet, and spot blur of black, tan and blonde, and reacted only a moment too late-

WHAM! The dark haired girl let out a grunt, as the other figure collided with her, and sent the two to the ground in a tangled heap. She pushed the other person off of her with a huff, and a moment later she heard an all too familiar voice."Eheheh….Sorry Kurai!" Her friend apologized, and Kurai gave a small sigh. "That was graceful," she commented dryly, standing up, and brushing herself off. "It's all good though." She told her friend, extending a hand and helping the other girl up.

"It's not like you've never been late before, anyways, now is it?" She asked the other girl teasingly. "Um….yeah…" the other girl laughed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her head. "Still…..sorry…"

"It's fine Brina," Kurai told the blonde haired girl. "To your shop?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Her friend shrugged, "Yeah, I guess…." She said, and the two set off again, towards their small village.

As the two approached Brina's shop, the shorter girl pulled out a small key from around her neck, and unlocked the doors, pulling them wide open, and entered the small building which she called her forge.

Kurai looked around uncertainly, not sure where to sit. Everywhere, something was leaning against a wall, or covering a shelf, or even just lying on the ground. "Just move something!" Brina called over her shoulder from a corner of the shop, striking flint and tinder-and setting a small flame, dropping it into the long hole in the side of the building-which Kurai had always thought looked like a fireplace.

Kurai shrugged, and did as her friend was told, shifting some of the items that were on her friends anvil to the floor-or piled them onto of other items on the shelves, and perched on the huge block of metal, watching Brina with mild amusement, as she almost stumbled and fell over something on the floor-ah, just a scrap piece of metal.

She hid a laugh as her friend let out a loud swear-and glared down at the metal, as if it would melt if she glared hard enough. Her younger friend moved around the shop, and started picking pieces up at random, and started muttering under her breath-she had obviously lost something.

"Need something Brina?" Kurai asked with a small grin. "Yeah," Brina called back, a frown on her lips. "I can't find the last knife for the set I was making Yushiama's wife. Have you seen it?" She asked, turning to Kurai, who rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. Which one is it out of the-gee I don't know-fifty thousand knives is it in here?" Kurai asked sarcastically.

Brina sent her a small glare. "It's a kitchen knife-flat on one side, edged on the other," Brina explained with forced patience. "The handle's a reddish brown wood." And with that, she went back to looking for the knife, lifting up occasional objects, muttering irritably the whole time.

"Found it!" Kurai declared after a moment sharp emerald eyes spotting the knife in question laying on top a few other items on a shelf by Brina. Kurai pointed to it and Brina snatched the knife up. "Found you, you little bugger," She told the knife, smugness in her voice. "Thanks Kurai." She said, putting the knife in a bundle, and wrapping it up, and tying a black string around it, setting it down on a remotely clear shelf."Anything else you need to find?" Kurai teased. Brina shot her a mock angry glare over her shoulder. "No, thank you. But you could move off my anvil." She said giving her a pointed look.

Kurai obliged, and moved, as Brina took pulled a bar of glowing metal out of the coal and flames, grabbing a hammer, and setting the bar down on the anvil, and striking it sharply-the ringing of metal on metal making Kurai wince slightly. The bar slowly took the shape, before it cooled back to a blackish hue-and Brina tossed back into the forge.

**XxX**

The day passed fairly quickly, Yushiama came in, and collected his knives for his wife, paying Brina, and giving her a quick complement, before eyeing Kurai, who was standing in a corner away from the open doors, and rushing out.

Brina sent her an apologetic look, like she always did, before going back to her work. People stopped in occasionally-picking up their orders, or asking the female blacksmith to make some item or another. She agreed readily-anything to make a spare coin. She personally didn't need it-but Kurai did.

The day had gone exceptionally well-more orders than usual, and she had finished a few of her pet projects along the way. So when the end of the day approached, and Kurai pulled Brina aside, and smiled slightly at her. "Happy Birthday Brin!" She told the blonde girl-and shoved the heavy bag she had been carrying all day into her arms. Brina blinked, and nearly dropped the bag- it was HEAVY and….She let out a small yelp. It was MOVING!

She tore open the top of the leather bag, and two, small balls of fluff looked up at her. "Kittens?!" Brina exclaimed, confused, as to striped cubs look up at her-one a Bengal, the other white. She stroked the white ones head with a finger, and it nipped her, needle teeth digging into her finger. She grimaced, but pulled back. "Bad," she told the kitten, flicking its nose. She looked down at the two balls of fur, before back up at Kurai. "How-Where-Whaat?!?" She gapped incredulously at the contents of the bag. "Sin had kittens!" Kurai said cheerfully. "I always knew you liked cats so, why not?" Brina stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"I like cats. They are small, and eat mice. These, Kurai, are TIGERS. They grow to be BIG, and they don't eat MICE they eat deer, and small children." She said flatly. "Do you know how much it will be for me to keep them?! I'm not a miser with money, but really! I'm getting by just short of poor now-and that means getting you money too! How am I supposed to get by now?! I can't keep them at the shop when I'm here either! I already have trouble with business with being friends with you-how do you think people will react when there are to TIGERS sitting in the forge!?" Brina scolded, and immediately regretted the action-for Kurai's face had fallen.

Brina sighed. "Kurai…." She said finally, looking down at the kittens, who stared up at her with overly large eyes, and she felt sorry for yelling at her friend. She had only meant well with the gesture-and truly, Brina DID love the kittens, but they weren't going to just grow a little bit- they were going to be at her waist when they were done growing- and at least twice as heavy as her. Kurai was the one who handled the animals-not her.

"I thought you'd like them…" Kurai said, her voice hurt. "I DO Kurai, really, but…." Brina trailed off, and sighed, playing with one of the kittens, as it swiped at her fingers. Ugh. She sighed again, and smiled at Kurai. "I'll keep them Kurai, alright? And I DO Love them. I guess I can make some cuts to stuff…." She trailed off murmuring to herself, inwardly wondering where in the world she was going to find the money for this. She was lost in her own world, toying with the kittens, who batted and bit her fingers playfully, as she thought. "Brina," her friend said urgently, shaking her out of her little world.

"Yeah?" Brina asked, half paying attention. Kurai shuddered at the feeling, and bit her lip. "Brina…." She said again, more urgently, and Brina finally looked up from the kittens. "What?" Brina asked, now catching her worried look. "I can feel chakra, coming this way." She said slowly, and Brina shrugged."So what? Some ninja from the Waterfall village is here, thinks he's a big shot. It happens all the time." "No…" Kurai disagreed instantly, shaking her head slowly. "Brina….it's very unusual chakra. I've never felt anything so powerful before!" Kurai insisted.

Brina frowned-but didn't argue with her friend. Kurai was extremely sensitive to chakra, thanks to a certain…………gift, so to speak, she had. If she was worried about it, then it must be pretty big.

"They comin' this way?" Brina asked, and Kurai nodded. "Yeah…but I don't think they're a threat." Kurai said after a moment. Brina frowned. "People aren't always what they seem to be." She warned, set down the kittens in the bag, and pulled out a leather bound Katana from one of the shelves, and strapped it around her waist.

If they were as powerful as Kurai was guessing, and they WERE dangerous, it wouldn't do much, but Brina refused to take anything lying down.

"It's probably nothing!" Kurai tried to dismiss it, and stop her friend's grave behavior, but Brina wouldn't hear of it. "Better safe than sorry," She said grimly.

Little did she know, what was coming, was about as far as 'nothing' that you could get.

**

* * *

**

**Amaranth, I believe I deserve thanks for typing this. Seriously. I love you, but…I demand credit for both typing AND editing. XD  
The next chapter will be SOON, and it will definatly be more interesting, I _promise_.**

**Sooo…..let met know how we did. Constructive Cristism _please._**


End file.
